


Written In The Stars

by wanderingRequiem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Death, Gen, Gore, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Near Death Experiences, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingRequiem/pseuds/wanderingRequiem
Summary: When two teenage boys dive too deep in research, they are taken to an alternative world of horror beyond their comprehension. Beasts and humanoid monsters creep around every corner, innocent souls having been punished by the stars above. There is only one task for them; survive.
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue - Warning

Dave awoke to the faint sound of leaves rustling. One moment he was in his dark bedroom, having fallen asleep while thinking of his best friend’s motives with the unknown and supernatural. Now his eyes opened to an autumn forest. Trees reached for the sky, golden sunlight filtering through the orange and red leaves. Though despite the vibrant nature of the strange forest, it was oddly quiet. The soft singing of birds or rustle of a bush from a squirrel or rabbit was nonexistent. Nothing more but the leaves dancing gracefully in the soft breeze. It was only a moment before the boy realized he was now walking through the trees. Oddly enough, they seemed to almost part in a clear path for him to journey through. What kind of a dream was this? Not that he was complaining; the sights were beautiful and he didn’t mind the soft autumn breeze compared to the harsh summer heat, but this was unlike any dream he’s ever had. It almost felt real. The sound of water caught Dave’s attention now. It was coming from up ahead, and just a minute longer of walking lead Dave to the source. The trees broke away into a large meadow, occupied by a small stream that fed into a very large lake.

This would have been a very beautiful picture if not for the strange woman standing there. She stood with her back facing him, long black hair reaching down her back. What he could see of her clothing was vibrant and full of life, and a wreath of bright orange flowers rested on her head. She seemed to stand a couple of feet into the lake, it not being so deep, yet enough to make the ends of her dress float in the waters

“ _Ven aqui, mijo_.” The woman spoke, still facing the water and the landscape ahead. Her voice was soft and almost calming in a sense, yet Dave still felt hesitant as he cautiously came to stand beside the woman in the water, which felt good despite the cool weather. When he tried to glance to her face, he couldn’t see much but soft, pale skin. “You don’t need to be afraid, child; I am no danger to you.”

“Who are you?” Dave spoke slowly, shuffling slightly. “Where are we..?”

“That isn’t for us to know,” The woman was still very soft-spoken and gentle.

“What do you mean by that?”

“The stars are not kind, _mijo_ . They find a way to make us all suffer. They will show no mercy to anyone. There are indeed things out there. Things that have the intention of tearing you apart. They are the ones the stars have treated the worst. _Te diriges por un camino peligroso_. You still have a chance to turn back. People have been drowned, burned, strangled, murdered. All because that is what the stars had wanted. They have cursed those unfortunate souls. And they do not like it when people meddle with their plans.” Her words made the hair on the back of Dave’s neck stand. What did that mean? What does she mean?

“Why are you telling me this?” The boy’s voice quivered.

“I know about your friend. Of his studies and research. The stars will make you both their next victims if you do not turn back now. This is your choice. What will you choose?” Dave was quiet as her words echoed through his head. What did that mean? What did any of this mean? Was Peter in danger? What was he supposed to do?

_No. Stop it, Dave. This is all just a dream. All these myths are getting to your head._ Dave straightened himself. “I choose to support Peter. It's all fake anyway! I’m going to help my boyfriend, no matter what!” As soon as Dave’s words left his mouth, he felt his face go pale and body go cold and rigid. A smirk was now visible on the woman’s face. But that wasn’t all.

Her skin was now a grayed, off-colored white. The dress now worn and torn up as the wreath on her head was suddenly wilted and constricted with underwater vines and reeds. And she was now looking him dead in the eyes, her own a solid crimson red, the same color dripping down from her eyes as bloody tears. “I hoped you would say that. You may wake up now, _mijo_. Goodbye.”

And just like that, Dave shot up in his bed in a cold sweat.

Yet he could still feel the cold water of the lake on his feet.


	2. I - Artifact

" _Please_ tell me you know what you're actually doing?" Dave panted a little as he followed his boyfriend through the winding trees. Not only was it the middle of summer, but they were walking for what felt like hours! For the past few weeks, Peter had been doing nothing but researching about what Dave could only believe was some cult shit- or an overly glorified creepypasta. But he knew how Peter was with this kinda thing and trying to talk him out of it was like trying to tell a dog to not eat the food on the floor.

"I've looked into this long enough to know, Dave," Peter said this in a matter-of-fact tone, "The heat isn't _that_ bad, anyway. I can still wear a hoodie!" He fixed his pink sleeves as he said this to the boy behind him. 

"Lets just hurry up so I can get home on time; _Mami_ is going to kill me if I'm not home by dinner.." Dave huffed. As they walked, the night before seemed to tug on his mind. It was just a dream- right? It felt so real though.. Maybe it was best to say nothing about it. He didn't want Peter to tease him endlessly. 

"You'll be fine." Peter retorted. It wasn't much longer of walking before a small hut came to view. It seemed to be built into a large rock, being made of wood. The look of it wa s offsetting in of itself. Yet before Dave could say anything, Peter was already going through the crudely made door. 

"Woah woah _woah_!" Dave panicked, grabbing the boy's sleeve before he could fully go in, "Dude, we have no clue what's in there!"

"That's why I'm going in to look-" Peter pulled away, pulling out a flashlight from the bag he brought with him, "I brought a knife if we need anything like that, alright? I just need to look inside." 

Dave seemed to hesitate before letting out a sigh, "Fine- but if the cops get called, I'm not with you-"

"Uh huh..." Peter mumbled before turning on the flashlight and shining it right in Dave's eyes.

" _Mierda!!_ " Dave cursed and staggered back, trying to blink the blindness out of his eyes. It took a moment before his eyes focused fully, the boy stumbling after him. The inside was dusty and abandoned; not a single sign of life. 

"Not much in here, least not from what I can see... Do you see anything?" Peter glanced back at Dave as he asked.

"I can't see anything at a- _AAH_ -!" Dave broke off as he leaned against the wall. The wall, though, fell under his weight as he fell over. It was only moments before he felt himself be picked up from the ground. Then he was almost dropped again, the boy yelping as he staggered to his feet, 'Hey-!" Now he got a better look of where he fell into. 

It was a hidden room. The walls were made of stone as there were counter-tops and things hung on the walls. At first, Dave couldn't wrap his mind around it, though on closer examination, it all tied into Peter's research. So he was- _right_?

"This is what I was looking for- I showed you some of it, remember-?" Peter sounded very excited as he went deeper in, beginning to explore everything. 

"I think so-" A loud meow made Dave yelp and back quickly into another wall. His hazel eyes landed on a black cat that now stood where they came in. It meowed loudly at the boys with wide, round amber eyes. The furry creature entered and hopped up onto the closest counter top. Both silently watched as it walked to a strange looking artifact; a glass ball with a strange plant inside of it. It's nose and whiskers twitched as the cat sniffed the ball.

It's paw then batted the object off it's wooden pedestal. Upon hitting the ground, the glass shattered on the ground. The pieces of the artifact almost hit Peter, which definitely spooked him and caused him to stumble back. Dave felt his breath hitch in his throat to seeing this. The room was unusually silent at first. 

And then the ground began to shake violently. Dave grabbed to what he could to stay still and the cat seemed to panic, its stubby tail bristling before bolting out of the hut. "P-Peter!! What's-" Before he could finish, a sudden force knocked him to the ground. And his world turned to black.


	3. II - Snow

Dave's ears were ringing when he began to regain consciousness. It seemed much darker outside, and cold nipped at his skin as he groggily pushed himself to sit up. What happened? Everything hurt, and it was unusually cold for summer. He then remembered he shouldn't be alone. "P-Peter?" Dave forced himself to his feet, doing his best to keep his balance. The flashlight seemed to be on still, since with it's light, he was able to see the glint of Peter's glasses. Panic rose in his chest as he rushed over, kneeling down and trying to shake him up, "Peter..! Peter! Wake up!" Peter made a small noise after a moment, looking up at him. A rush of relief fell on the teen. He was okay...

"I'm okay..." He fixed his glasses a little as he tried to make sense of what just happened. Dave let out a sigh. Wait. He saw his own breath... It was summer, wasn't it..?

"Why is it- so cold-?"

"I don't know," Peter moved to grab the flashlight, moving his hood up so he was a little warmer, "We should get out of here; I dunno how long we've been out for." 

Dave nodded and rose to his feet. As he spoke, he hold his hand out for Peter to grab. "You sure there's- nothing here you want?"

He shakily stood up with Dave's help, "Thank you... And I'll come back here some other time, it's fine." He rubbed his head a little as he spoke, "My head hurts..." He began to lead Peter out.

"Mine too- it shouldn't be that far to h-" Dave stopped dead when he saw outside.

It was dusk, and they were back in the forest. Except it looked nothing like the forest at home. Not to mention there was snow everywhere. Dave stood frozen before slowly looking to Peter. Peter was just staring out, seeming equally as confused as Dave. "It has to do whatever that cat-" He stopped midway, clutching his head with one hand as he groaned, "Ow- sorry. My head..."

"I-I-" Dave looked around before slowly backing into the hut again, and helping Peter back with him, "Maybe we should just- rest here for a bit- until you feel better." He helped Peter to sit back against a wall. "Don't happen to think you brought any water?" He sat his bag down next to him before he went through it. It was a moment until Peter pulled out some water, "I'm not dumb; I came prepared," Peter gave the boy a small smile as he spoke. 

He rolled his eyes with a smile, "Yeah, yeah, just drink it- might help." He sat next to Peter, trying to think, "Nothing you researched told you anything with any of this?" Peter shook his head.

"No just.. About the artifacts..." He thought for a moment, "I mean.. There were a few things- Stuff about monsters and all that but..." He trailed off as he took a big gulp of the water in his hands, "Nothing about snow," He sighed, "I don't know- I can go check in a minute; I saw writing around the room before all this."

"Please do..." Dave seemed more worried than _ever_. Maybe he- should talk about last night. It was plaguing his mind more than ever anyways. "Didn't think it would- be important, but I had a dream last night- kinda think now it was warning me about all this."

"A dream..?" He stared up at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I was in some forest and some lady was standing in a lake talking to me. Something about stars and punishments. That there was a chance to turn back or some shit. I thought it was just a dream and defending you and... Well- I don't know. She completely changed- she started crying blood- I think it was blood..? And then I woke up." Dave explained, getting chills as he remembered the woman. Her voice haunted him, and he could never seem to shake it out of his mind. There was silence for a while, and it seemed to bother Dave more than anything.

"Aaaand you didn't _tell me_ before we went into the _creepy abandoned hut_..?"

"I said I thought it was just a dream! I didn't think _anything_ about it was important!"

"Still! You could've said something about it-" Peter stopped, his head clearly seeming to bother him as he leaned back. It was a moment before he sighed, "Sorry..."

Dave grimaced as he gently took Peter's hand, "No- you're right; I should have told you. I just thought nothing of it, I guess." He looked away from him, clearly guilty.

"It's fine..! At least we have each other, right?" Peter gave Dave a small smile, squeezing his hand a tiny bit. Seeing this brought a soft smile to Dave's own face, "I'm just hoping we get out of this alive..."

The last part made him chuckle nervously, "C-Course we'll make it out alive! Who ever- heh- who ever said we wouldn't-?"

"We don't even know where we are, Dave," He explained, " And again, the whole monster thing I mentioned?" He stared down at the water for a moment before handing it to Dave, "I doubt we could stay in here forever, either."

"Monsters aren't _real_ \- I hope," He took the water from Peter and drank some, "I just wanted you to feel better first before we left to figure stuff out, I guess-"

"I know.. Thanks" He sat there for a little longer, kinda just resting his head against the wall, "I think I'm fine now." Dave closed the water bottle and handed it back over.

"Did you wanna look back in that room before we go?" Upon hearing his question, Peter began to stir, sliding the water back into his bag as he stood up and moved to the hidden room. Dave was sure to follow close behind to ensure his significant other was alright. The boys seemed to make a beeline straight to the back of the the room to a strange stone slab on the wall. It had weird writing in a language that was barely legible. "H-Hey- could I use that flashlight for a sec?" Peter nodded, handing the flashlight to him as he stood somewhat close. He nodded in thanks and tried to read it with the added light. Though something caught his eye on the wall as he then turned to the flashlight to look. He instantly let out a short scream and caught the flashlight before it fell.

It was a tapestry of a grotesque bird-man creature; round pure red eyes staring blankly out, its razor-sharp, bloodstained beak was open in a screech as its claws were sank into what appeared to be a corpse. It was mangled beyond comprehension. Peter had clung to Dave the moment he yelled, having taken the flashlight and looking around at the walls. In fact, the walls were full of these; all with different things on them; some gruesome, others equally as creepy and unsettling. As Dave looked at them, his eyes seemed to focus on one.

"Th-that one... That's the lady I saw in my dream.." The one he was looking at had a woman in a worn dress, standing in some body of water. The ends of her dress were floating as she seemed to stare dead forward with blood red eyes, the same color running down her off-white face from them. Around the woman was a body or two, face down in the water.

"We need to get out of here..." Peter mumbled as he moved to leave the room. Dave followed closely behind. It was not long at all before the teen boys trekked off into the unknown forests.


	4. III - Trap

As the two wandered aimlessly through the snow-covered forest, Dave realized there was no noise. No birdsong in the bare trees. No breeze, no whistling wing. No sound but the gentle crunch of fresh, white snow under their feet. It was all the more unsettling for Dave as his eyes wandered around the bare trees. 

"We need to look for stuff... There might be hints around here. Least I hope there'd be." Peter spoke up through the silence as he felt his hand softly squeeze his own.

"I don't think there even _is_ anything in this forest..." Dave nodded in response.

"You didn't think your dream was anything _but_ a dream, but here we are now," Peter kept walking, "I'm just hoping we don't run into anything that wants to kill us." As Dave listened, he noticed that the trees looked... different now. As if they were painted with a shade of red. Dave wanted to hope it was just paint, even if the all-too-familiar iron smell was beginning to catch on in his nose. He decided to shake it off by focusing on Peter.

"I get it. I messed up- can we just-" He bit back a yelp as he heard a familiar meow. From behind one of the painted trees came out a black cat. The same one that got them in this mess. It sat under the branches, meowing at them loudly.

"Oh- It's that cat again..." Peter mumbled, staring at it for a moment before looking back to Dave, "I don't know what to do. Is it following us?"

Dave stared at the cat. His mind instantly flashed back to the tapestries on the wall... One of them had that same cat. "Hold on... It was in one of those pictures.." The cat sat unblinking as it kept meowing. A drop of something suddenly hit its head, causing it to hiss and run off. Upon looking, impaled on one of the sharp branches, was a skinned animal. It seemed to be missing some limbs and its head, also seeming to be mostly drained of any blood. Dave had to look away after a second, "Okay... There _are_ things here- or... were..." He felt Peter squeeze his hand a little tighter.

"We need to keep moving." Peter pulled Dave along with him as he began walking a little faster. All Dave could really do was mutter a small 'careful' as they went. He could swear he was beginning to smell something rotting, but said nothing of it as he was pulled along, trying to be sure he saw nothing following. A loud and sudden snap echoed through the trees as Peter fell forward, the flashlight falling as Dave almost plunged down with him.

"Shit- are you okay??" He did his best to be hushed despite the panic in his voice, getting the flashlight so he could see what had happened. Peter's leg had been caught in a trap. The bars were clamped tightly around his leg, blood dripping onto the snow from where the trap had caught him. Peter was shaking _really_ bad from both the pain and him panicking. Dave himself panicked as he got down, putting the flashlight to where he could see as he began to try and pry it open, "Its okay- y-you're okay- Try to stay calm and don't struggle." Dave was doing all he could to be focused.

Then he noticed something in the trees. Upon looking he seemed to _really_ panic and shut the flashlight off, seeming to work quicker now, "Don't look- make as little noise as you can-" He whispered shakily to Peter. What he saw were what he assumed were just two silhouettes; they seemed rather far off, yet his gut told him they were nothing but trouble. It was a big effort, but the trap was finally giving way as he pried it open. Okay, this was good; maybe they didn't see them. He glanced up to check.

One of them was considerably closer and the other one was missing entirely. He felt his stomach turn as he tried even harder to pry it open. He finally managed to get the trap open enough after a minute, "Pull out your leg and lets fucking go." He tried not to yell, trembling as he did his best to hold it open for Peter. Peter listened and pulled his leg out, stumbling on the ground away from the trap. Upon seeing they had little time left to recover, he grabbed the flashlight and picked up his boyfriend bridal style before turning and running as carefully and quickly as he could through the trees. A few noises could be heard nearby; it sounded almost as if someone was chasing them. He cursed under his breath, doing his best to make sure he avoided any traps he could see through the snow. Along with the noises, there were heavier stamps behind him. He refused to look through, just trying to outrun them for now. Yet Dave was losing stamina fast. He had to find somewhere to hide. _Now_. That's when he noticed half of a log on its side. He didn't think twice to dive down by it, pulling himself and Peter as far back as possible against it. Both boys did their best to stay quiet.

A sudden loud thud above them made both hold their breath. The smell of rotting flesh was unbearable as Dave looked up. The tips of bloodstained, matted rabbit's paws were visible, fingers gripping at the bark between them, which the skin was bloodstained. And then the head slowly peaked into view; they were wearing a helmet that seemed to be a giant rabbit's skull, still stained with blood and having rotten flesh hanging off it. They were looking straight forward though, slowly scanning around to see if they could catch sight of anything. It felt like forever before one of the feet stamped a few times on the wood before turning and hopping off. It didn't see them. They had narrowly escaped their first danger.


End file.
